Final Farewell
by neko-hime-4ever
Summary: Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo, and Kagome no longer feels the drive to live. Kagome's last moments. Oneshot. Don't read if you hate suicide.


_**NOTE: If you don't like things written by anyone younger than a 15 year old, do not read this! **_

To my readers: Sorry guys, but I had to put that. I've gotten a lot of reviews saying that this fic is very childish and looks to be written by a 15 year old(Absolutely no offense to any 15 year old writers out there!). Well, guess what? I was 12 when I wrote this and my writing skills were less than desirable. But the positive has outweighed the negative and I will _not_ modify this fic to suit the critics who read these only to insult other people's ideas. Get a clue, losers, we are writing for fun. You don't have to read this. If you don't like it so much, show me you can do better!

And this is a poem I wrote, not a song. I'm not breaking any rules!

Thank you.

_**Final Farewell**_

By: Kitti

The wind blew gently; the night was warm and smelled of sweet summer flowers. It was peaceful, but the girl standing on the tiny hill hated it. The peace of the outside world conflicted with her inner torment. Kagome Higurashi, modern day 16 year old, now stood looking at the mountains and valleys, the forest and the sky, then slowly to the knife she held in her hand. She squeezed the handle as tears flowed freely down her face, dropping on her white uniform top and short green skirt. She bent her head, long raven hair tumbling to cover her shivering form. The feeling of betrayal and hate ran in the long rivers on her cheek. Maybe she could cry out the feelings and not do this. But the more she cried the more it hurt.

_**My heart cries unto the Dark night into the forest, up to the sky, down to the valleys deep. I stand here alone, waiting for you who won't come. Alone, so alone, where no one can see me weep.**_

She lifted her head and screamed using more of what precious energy she had left.

It's not supposed to be this way! Why weren't my prayers answered?! How could he do this to me?! I'm so tired from thinking you would come to me, that you would choose me. But I was wrong. She means more to you, doesn't she?! But I can understand. Who wants a clone when you can have the original? I've never been good enough, have I? I never stood a chance. I'm just a useless girl, not worth of anything you have to offer." she whispered as she sat down.

_**Time has made me weary, false hope has made me blind, Is it true you've left me for good. Is it another you now seek to find?**_

'Was I just a good time? Something to toy with when she wasn't there? If that's so why did you save me when she came to you? Why did you protect me from her? Is it because I am a friend, nothing more? You never felt anything for me other than friendship? The kisses you took and gave, did they mean anything? Was it a ploy? Did you use me to think of her? I guess I'll never know, huh? I wish you were here so I could ask you about us. I want to know if it was real at a point. I want to know if you care. I want to know if you realize what you putting me through.'

_**What about the times we shared? All the times you showed care and dedication? Is she really what you wanted, what you saw? Was your love with me just an infatuation?**_

'This is it girl, you've made your choice, just as he has, now do what you mean to!'

She lifted the knife staring at it for the longest time, before drawing it over her wrist lightly to draw a small line of blood, repeating on her other arm. She looked at it, the color of her blood reminding her of the clothes her true love wore.

'Can I not escape him, even now?'

She watched the liquid pain fall onto the grass, fascinated. Deciding she wanted to see more she made small cuts on her legs, stomach, chest and face. Her clothes were soaked red and she laughed as she thought of what her mother would say about her uniform. She sighed.

"Mom, can you forgive me?"

She sat letting the blood flow, humming a song she wrote earlier, about this very moment. Yes, she knew it was inevitable, but wanted to express it anyway.

_**The pain is too much now, I leave you to her, your choice. The crimson tears flow freely, as my heart is spilt through my voice.**_

It was time, the stroke to end it all. She looked to make sure the note she left him was still there. She looked at the sky, wishing that an angel or something would come to get her, to help her plunge the knife into her heart, but none came. She was alone, utterly alone. Hopefully, a beast would eat her and He would think she went back to her time forever. But that was unlikely. She bet he already smelt her blood and was coming right now. She'd better hurry then. I do wish I could see him one more time. She held the knife over her heart, and taking a deep breath felt the knife bite into her. The blood gushed from the wound, spraying scarlet everywhere. She screamed into the night, long and agonizing. This pain, this incredible pain, the one thought that came to her head surprised her.

'Did you feel like this, Kikyou, when you died? I'm just like you. I can't live without him, and I won't. I wish he were here, I want to see him one…last…time…"

_**Do you hear me now, in this sorrowful moment? Can you sense my excruciating pain? My song is just the escape, my flight, to ignore the torrent of bloody rain.**_

_**As ridiculous as it sounds in this desolation, to disclose in the moons placid glow, I don't want to be alone; I want to see you again, to explain the things I need you to know.**_

She closed her eyes and opened them to see the stars, but instead saw molten gold orbs, brimmed with tears, the sliver hair framing his perfect face.

'He's here! He came, too late I'm afraid."

She smiled weakly as she lifted her head to touch his face, inches away.

"Inuyasha…" she said weakly "You know what?" she asked smiling

"W-what?" He said, trying not to break down in front of her

"I think, after all this time…I think….I…lo-"her voice failed and her eyes closed forever.

"Ka-Kagome? Kagome, no! Just hang on, ok?!" he cried. He yelled into the night, heard as an animalistic howl. Tears fell as he sobbed into her hair. He held her to his heart, picking up her hands. That's when he felt it, a note slightly stained in her clutched fist. He opened it and read:

_Dearest Inuyasha,_

_If you are reading this, then I have moved on. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise to stay by you, but it hurt to bad. Please forgive me. But I want you to be happy, and if that means being with Kikyo, so be it. I'm glad for you! You know, that was my main goal, to make you happy. And in doing so I realized that…that I fell in love with you. I knew you didn't feel the same, but I thrived on false hope, that one day you would come to me. I loved you so much and that's why I couldn't stand to be near you and Kikyo together. But you are finally happy, now that you two and be together. Who knows? Maybe we will see each other in death; even in hell I could be happy with you! But try to live, promise me. You and Kikyo will live together happily. Well, that's about it. Oh and do me a favor and tell Mama what happened. Make something up; don't tell her I...well, please Inuyasha? Thank you. Don't morn too long! I love you, Inuyasha!_

_Please Be Happy Forever_

_And Farewell,_

_Kagome_

_P.S. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Maybe it would have changed things if I told you what I felt!_

Inuyasha's hand shook as he read it. She loved him? How could he let this happen! He turned the paper over to see more writing.

_**My heart cries unto the dark night**_

_**Into the forest, up to the sky, down in the valleys deep**_

_**I stand here, waiting for you who won't come**_

_**I'm all alone here, where no one can see me weep.**_

_**Time has made me weary,**_

_**False hope has made me blind.**_

_**Is it true you've left me for good?**_

_**Is it that old love you now seek to find?**_

_**What about the times we shared?**_

_**All the times you showed care and dedication?**_

_**Is she really what you wanted, what you saw?**_

_**Was your love with me just an infatuation?**_

_**The pain is too much to abide with now**_

_**I leave you to her, your choice.**_

_**The crimson tears flow freely,**_

_**As I pour my heart through my voice.**_

_**Do you hear me now, in this sorrowful moment?**_

_**Can you sense my excruciating pain?**_

_**My song is just the escape, my flight,**_

_**to ignore the torrent of bloody rain.**_

_**As ridiculous as it sounds in this desolation,**_

_**to disclose in the moons placid glow.**_

_**I don't want to be alone; I want to see you again,**_

_**to explain you the things I need you to know.**_

_**I leave this world; will you grieve for me much?**_

_**Will you weep when you find my empty shell?**_

_**I leave in hopes you will be happy with her, all I ask**_

_**Is that you listen to the song, my love, my final farewell.**_

He broke out crying again. 'She knew this! She did this on purpose! No, Kagome, why? How could you do this to yourself?!'

"Inuyasha?" asked a new, icy voice. He had heard her approach, he didn't care. He turned his head to see a woman, his other "love" walk towards him looking amused

"She killed herself? Why?" she asked as if on the verge of laughing.

She picked up the note and read it, both sides. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"How foolish! How tragic. She killed herself because she couldn't live without you." She laughed.

He said nothing as he sat there, the dead girl on his lap soaking his haori with her blood. He rocked back and forth, smoothing her hair.

"Inuyasha, don't tell me you miss her. She left you so you could be with me. Why not be happy? Now, go bury her body before she starts to smell." Kikyo laughed.

He stood, picking up Kagome, knife and all. He turned to the forest and began to walk.

"Kagome was right, Kikyo, you are evil. I'm such a fool." he said and continued walking.

"Inuyasha, she was foolish. She killed herself because she couldn't live without you." she said, mocking the recently deceased.

He turned to her, void of all emotion.

"If I recall, fifty years ago you did, too." he said, disappearing into the forest. He turned one last time.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled as she heard and soon saw his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack.

"Go to hell, Kikyo, for good." he whispered leaping into the forest, when he heard her scream and a bloody slice. He soared seemingly slower than ever. Time meant nothing other than the possibility of stopping.

'Don't stop; don't let her be dead in my arms.'

He flew through the trees, finally reaching one in particular. The Goshinboku, the God Tree. He perched on the root where she had released him, to the place where he fell in love, to the place it would end.

He put her down beside him leaning over her, kissing her cold lips as he pulled the knife from her chest.

"I love you…" he whispered "Wait for me, Kagome, my love…."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Where are you?!" yelled the woman demon slayer, Sango. "Oh, Miroku, where could they be? I'm worried!"

"Now, Sango, I'm sure their fine. You go that way and I'll go to the God tree."

"Alright, be back in five minutes."

"Agreed." he said and they parted.

Miroku waded in the brush finally reaching his destination with horror.

There on the ground was Inuyasha and Kagome, both covered in blood. Inuyasha was holding her tight with a knife in his chest. Miroku walked forward, tears in his eyes as he realized what happened.

"Hey, Miroku." said Sango coming through, "Where are-" she was cut off as Miroku rushed to her embracing her and keeping her head in his shoulder "Houshi-sama, what-?

"Go back to the village, now!" he said sternly

"Why? Where are Kagome and Inuyasha, did you find them?" she felt him nod.

"They are finally happy my dear Sango, they are together, now and forever."

"But why-"realization dawned on her. "NO! It can't be! Kagome! Inuyasha! You're lying, Miroku!" she sobbed, struggling to get pass.

"Shh…hush Sango. Go and tell Kaede and Shippo what happened, I'll stay here. Don't look behind me. Just turn and go. I'll be home soon, my sweet."

She nodded in his chest and turned, running. He turned around, dreading the job of laying his best friends to rest. He got to work digging a hole, one large hole to lay them both in forever. When his task was done he bent and prayed.

'Be happy my friends, we will be happy for you. Farewell.'

(And for those who like a semi-happy ending)

He stood to go when he could swear, as the wind blew and the leaves danced, he heard the laughing of a girl and a boy, and the word farewell on the breeze. He smiled and turned, missing the translucent image of the brave hanyou holding his strange human mate in the God tree.

_**This story is to all others who believe in a tragic love being the greatest love of all.**_


End file.
